


dancing in the rain

by justkurotingz



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rain, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz
Summary: when desi dumps mac after 4x13, the rainfall leads to a confession
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	dancing in the rain

“riles, you haven’t said a word this entire time. you ok?” mac glanced up to face his best friend. riley simply shook her head and shrugged in the way she always did when she was hiding something. “i’m fine.” mac opened his mouth to respond, but desi cut in. she was leaning against mac’s body next to him on the plane.

“what would have happened if gwen hadn’t interfered?” she asked and mac sighed. “you know what would have happened desi.” she sat up straight, looking at mac, her face hurt.

“you were really going to die and leave me alone?” “what?” mac expected her to start an argument about something, but he hadn’t expected her to latch onto this so hard. “not everything’s about you desi.” he muttered, still in disbelief she had a problem with that.

“i trusted you mac. when things got tough you push me away! and like a fool i keep coming back to you. you would have died!” “yeah, to save millions of people!” mac snapped, shoving the paperclip in his hands in his pocket, his icy eyes locking onto her trembling ones.

desi’s face froze and she shook her head. “you don’t have to play the hero every time. we’re over mac. you’ve broken my trust time and time again.” “this really isn’t the place for this.” russ intervened and desi stormed off, leaving mac frustrated and riley speechless.

“i’m not talking about it.” mac answered russ’s unspoken question and pulled the paperclip back out and russ held his hands up, leaning back against the plane and riley got up, moving a seat back and plugging in her earbuds for the remainder of the flight.

“nice work.” matty greeted them when they touched down and bozer hugged mac tightly. “man, you did great today.” “thanks boze.” mac smiled and russ cleared his throat. “well, codex is in hiding, which means we have the day off tomorrow. relax, de-stress, do what you gotta do. goodnight!” he turned, waving his hand in the air as he walked to his car.

mac chuckled and turned back to the group. matty had disappeared and desi was walking away, but mac made no effort to stop her. “well, i’ll be going too.” riley gave them both a weak smile and mac frowned. “riles, i gave you a ride here, come on, i’ll drop you off.”

riley paused, but realized mac was right, her car was still back home. “see you later bozer.” “bye.” he smiled and headed to his own car. riley climbed in the passenger seat, setting her bag below her feet.

“so, you want to talk about what’s eating you?” mac asked after a few moments of silence. “you want to talk about desi dumping you?” her tone wasn’t hostile, it was… empty. “touche.” he drove in silence and riley turned up the radio.

“you know what?” she switched off the radio barely twenty seconds after turning it on. “yeah, yeah i do want to talk mac. i have a lot to talk to you about.” her tone increased rapidly, and mac frowned at her. “i’m all ears riles.” she exhaled sharply, like she was steadying herself for a huge argument.

“you shut me out. you’ve been shutting me out for so long. it’s all ‘desi this’ and ‘desi that’and that hurts me mac! i might not show it openly, but i’ve gone home every night crying because of how you’ve been treating me. it’s unfair to me and i don’t deserve that crap.”

thunder boomed as fat droplets of rain landed on the windshield and mac silently turned on the wipers, not meeting riley’s eyes. “you’re still shutting me out right now! you say you want to talk, but you don’t. you don’t want to talk to me, you only want to talk to desi!” 

mac pulled into riley’s driveway and she snatched her bag, getting out as the rain started falling heavier. “see you later.” she slammed and the door and mac sighed, getting out, leaving the door open as he stood slightly in front of it, watching riley’s body walk away from him.

“riles wait!” he called and she paused, turning back. “i’m sorry ok?” he raised his hands in the air, running them through his now-damp hair. “i’m so sorry for hurting you. i never realized i was making desi a priority.” “well she’s your girlfriend!” riley snapped back and mac groaned.

“not anymore riles! i promise i won’t shut you out anymore. you should have told me before!” he stepped towards her and she stepped back, tears now streaming down her face. “mac you don’t get it!” she yelled, exasperated. “i don’t need to be your priority. it just breaks me to see you so obsessed with desi! you know she doesn’t treat you right, but you just don’t see it! you never see anything mac, damn it!” she was crying now, her hair plastered onto her cheeks from the onslaught of rain.

“riles i’m-” “just stop talking mac. you still don’t understand. it hurts me to see you and desi together, it completely messed me up. you hurt me so much. you stomped all over my heart and never even bothered to care.” she wrapped her arms around herself and mac shut the door, walking over to her.

“riles i can fix it, i didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” “you never mean for anything to happen!” they were standing so close, barely an inch apart. he could see the pain in her eyes, the tears streaming past her parted lips. “damn it mac i’m in love with you!” she yelled, sobbing, and mac closed the gap.

he grabbed her waist, crashing his lips onto hers. she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth and he pulled her closer, conveying all his emotions in that one kiss. 

when she finally pulled back, breathing hard, mac grinned. “i love you too riles. i’m such an idiot, i never meant to hurt you this much, i didn’t know how to tell you and then desi-” “let’s not talk about her.” riley’s lips were back on his and he smiled into the kiss, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

the rain had drenched them by this time, and riley shivered, her wet clothes cold against her skin. but neither of them made any attempt to get out of the rain. “did you mean it?” riley asked, biting her lip nervously.

“did you?” mac joked and she laughed as mac spun her around, making her shout. they must have spent hours outside, cold and wet, dancing and screaming in the rain, but the sparkle in riley’s eyes kept mac warm throughout the freezing night. he’d never hurt her again for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr (@justkurotingz) so it'd mean to world if you supported me there too! :))


End file.
